Sognare
by AnnieCullenpxndx
Summary: Bella es una psiquiatra que entra a trabajar a la Clínica Psiquiátrica de Forks. Edward es un interno de es clínica que desde los 17 años no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna ¿Qué pasara?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan los hizo Meyer yo invente la historia con ellos, el titulo del one-shot es de una canción de División Minúscula, la parte en negrita es la misma canción que se llama justo como el fic: Sognare.**

* * *

******SOGNARE**

Estaba en la cocina haciendo unas galletas hoy los niños salían de vacaciones de invierno y estaba haciendo frio así que decidí hacerles galletas y chocolate caliente, también llegaba Edward después de dos semanas de viaje de trabajo.

Aun no podía creer que ya tuviéramos 15 casi 16 años de casados, y siguiéramos tan felices como el primer día, habíamos tenido nuestros altibajos pero nada serio nuestro amor era más fuerte.

Teníamos una familia grande, 5 hijos, 4 niños y 1 niña, la cual desde siempre era la consentida de Edward, eran: Ethan de 15 años, Thomas de 12, Edward y Anthony de 8 años gemelos que prácticamente eran la copia a calca de Edward por lo que decidí ponerles sus dos nombres aunque él se opusiera y por ultimo Reneesme de 5 años era una niña hermosa y me preocupaba por que iba a tener un padre y 4 hermanos mayores sobreprotectores y celosos como solo los Cullen saben serlo, aunque eso vendría mas adelante ahora ella era feliz por ser la nena de la casa.

Estaba terminando de sacar las galletas y acomodarlas en una canasta para que después nos pusiéramos a comerlas, cuando escuche pasos que se dirigían a la cocina

—Hola mamá

—Hola Ethan

—Eehh, bueno mamá yo quería… preguntarte algo

—Por supuesto amor ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que bueno veras en la hora de orientación educativa en la escuela hoy el psicólogo nos hablo sobre el ambiente familiar entre otras cosas y nos pregunto que quien sabia como se habían conocido sus padres, y bueno casi nadie sabia entonces de tarea de vacaciones nos dejo que escribiéramos un ensayo sobre como se habían conocido nuestros padres, y bueno pensaba preguntarte a ti y a papá juntos pero el no esta aun, y quiero terminar mi tarea hoy mismo para tener las vacaciones libres — termino de decir con una sonrisa torcida idéntica a la de su papá.

—Dios mio hijo me pregunto como es que logras decir algo con tantos rodeos, pero sé que solo haces eso cuando estas nervioso, ¿Por qué lo estas?

—Bueno es que me daba pena preguntarte, como nunca no han hablado de eso y… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, suspire y acaricie su despeinada cabellera castaña.

—Es cierto que nunca les hemos hablado como nos hemos conocido, veras tu padre quería esperar a que estuvieran mayores, pero no creo que se moleste si te lo cuento… eres lo suficiente mayor para entenderlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y el me miro con ojos curiosos y yo le sonreí

—Vamos a la sala para que estemos más cómodos

Estábamos sentados mas bien desparramados en un sofá de cuatro piezas y yo estaba buscando la manera de empezar

—Hijo tu sabes que yo soy psiquiatra, aunque ahora ya no ejerzo.

—Si ma

—Bueno veras cuando casi recién había salido de la universidad hubo un tiempo en el que yo ejercí en una clínica…

Comencé y de ahí me sumergí en mis recuerdos y comencé a narrarle a mi hijo la historia de su padre y yo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenia 6 meses de haberme graduado de la universidad como Psiquiatra y por fin había conseguido trabajo, estaba pensando en poner mi propio consultorio pero yo quería trabajar en una clínica y había enviado varias solicitudes y al final la Clínica Psiquiátrica de Forks me había aceptado debido a que tenían una vacante.

Había llegado hace 3 días a Forks y hoy comenzaba a trabajar, no sabia bien en que área iba a estar, debido a que solo me habían enviado una carta donde decían que tenia el puesto y otros datos como la dirección, el día en que me tenia que presentar y la hora. Se suponía que entraba a las 9 de la mañana y apenas eran las 8:45 am, me quede viendo la clínica que no parecía eso mas bien parecía una casa tenia un aspecto antiguo, tenia tres pisos, y balconcitos en cada ventana la fachada era blanca, había una escalera que llevaba a hasta la entrada y las puertas y ventanas tenían formas de arcos, en si la clínica era muy linda, con un lindo patio lleno de arboles, flores y unas mesas, sillas y bancos donde supuse los paciente podían salir a sentarse o tomar el aire aunque erra un lugar muy frio.

Después de mirar me decidí a entrar, había un cuarto pequeño como una sala de espera o recepción y atrás de un escritorio estaba una chica de mas o menos 23 años es decir mi edad

—Hey hola soy Isabella Swan la nueva psiquiatra en la carta que me enviaron decía que me presentara hoy a las nueve

—Claro, Isabella hola soy Angela la recepcionista atiendo a las familias cuando vienen de visita y a los doctores o enfermeros nuevos, mira ahora te voy a dar tu ropa para que te cambies y la que tendrás que traer siempre, después vendrá alguien a enseñarte el lugar y los pacientes que atenderás o el área en que te toque trabajar

—Entiendo, por cierto solo dime Bella oye y ¿Cuál será mi horario?

—Mira todos entran a trabajar a las 8 am, ya que los pacientes se tienen que despertar a las 9, y la hora de salida es 9 de la noche tu puedes elegir si ir a tu casa o quedarte en el área de doctores.

— ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

—Si así lo deseas, ahora vamos por tu ropa

Me guio por un pequeño pasillo y llegamos a un armario y saco algo de ropa de hospital, el clásico pantalón y la camisa color blanco.

—Aquí tienes para que te cambies, creo que si te quedara y quieres zapatos o converse

—Converse, wow me dan cambio para cada dia de la semana ¿tengo que pagarlo?

—No, la clínica se los da a los doctores y enfermeros, bien te dejo para que te cambies y ese casillero de haya será tuyo ahí puedes dejar tu ropa por ahora si después elijes quedarte aquí te quedaras sin casillero pero tendrás un cuarto amueblado —me dijo con una sonrisa

—Si oye cuando termine a donde voy

—A la recepción

—Oh ok

Me cambie y verifique que toda la ropa me quedaba a la perfección incluso los tenis eran de mi numero de calzado y partí hacia la recepción donde estaba Angela junto a otro chico muy lindo debería agregar, era alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos grises y una cara muy linda

—Hola Bella, mira él te va a guiar en tu primer día —dijo Angela

—Hola, soy Alec Volturi, aunque no lo creas soy el director de la clínica y también soy psiquiatra, hoy te voy a hacer un recorrido por la clínica y decirte en que vas a trabajar, ¡oh! Y por favor tutéame. —dijo con una sonrisa

—Claro… Alec

—Bien, vamos

Me despedí de Angela y seguí a Alec que me iba guiando, entramos por una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo que partía hacia dos direcciones y también había una escalera

—Mira si vas por la derecha en este pasillo encontraras las oficinas de los doctores, el cuarto de enfermeros y una bodega, si vas hacia el otro lado llegara a una sala común donde por lo regular están los pacientes y estas escaleras suben hacia el cuarto de los doctores, por cierto ¿te quedaras a dormir aquí?

—La verdad es que aun no encuentro un lugar donde vivir, me estoy quedando en un hotel así que si me quedare aquí, supongo que mañana traeré mis cosas.

—Bien entonces vamos a tu oficina

Caminamos por el pasillo y entramos a una puerta, la oficina era perfecta tenia todo lo necesario

—Esta seria tu oficina, aquí podrá guardar los expedientes delos paciente, podrá tener tus libros podrás consultar a los pacientes que obviamente solo vienen por consulta y no necesitan ser internados.

—Eso quiere decir que voy a consultar pacientes, o voy a atender a los que están internados

—Claro, mira solo hay 21 pacientes internados y 6 que vienen a consultas, no es una clínica muy grande como veras, abemos 6 psiquiatras, 5 de nosotros tiene a su cargo a 4 internos, por lo que a ti te tocaran las consultas y un paciente un poco peculiar, todos los hemos diagnosticado pero el no mejora, ahora te toca a ti… te deseo suerte luego te daré los expedientes.

—Me parece bien para empezar, es mi primer trabajo —dije con una sonrisa

—Ya lo creo, bien ahora vamos hacia los internos —salimos caminamos hacia el otro lado del pasillo y entramos por una puerta de cristal que estaba cerrada y llegamos a una sala en la que había televisión, juegos y mesas con materiales para distraer y relajar a las personas, había al menos 10 personas con miradas perdidas, tics nerviosos, o haciendo cosas extrañas, lo normal en una clínica psiquiátrica.

—Bien aquí es la sala común donde los pacientes están, por allá esta el comedor, aquella puerta trasera lleva al patio, en aquel pasillo hacia la derecha esta una escalera que dirige hacia los cuartos te ¿quedo claro todo? No es una clínica muy grande como veras, pero es muy tranquila gracias a que es un pueblo chico, y eso es justo lo que necesitan algunos pacientes.

—Me quedo todo muy claro, no creo perderme… entonces en que empiezo

—Humm, es tu primer dia asi que por que no vas a traer tus cosas al hotel te instalas en un cuarto y luego te doy los expedientes, los revisas y mañana empiezas con las consultas por la tarde y en la mañana diagnosticas al interno que te mencione.

—Me parece bien, entonces luego te veo

Ya había ido por mis cosas al hotel y me había instalado en la recamara que me había indicado Angela, me parecía sorprendente que dieran las recamaras que incluso hubiera servicio de lavandería y cocina y todo fuera gratis, aun no podía creerlo, por otra parte estaba esperando que Alec viniera como había dicho Angela cuando tocaron la puerta

—Adelante. Y entro Alec

—Hey Bella, mira traigo los expedientes estos son de los pacientes que atenderás por la tarde será uno diario, menos el domingo, a veces pueden ser dos por alguna emergencia, y este es el del interno, por cierto estamos cortos con personal de enfermería, recién se fueron dos y no llega nadie por los puestos, entonces podrías atender al chico, mira él se puede bañar, cambiar, se da de comer el mismos, no da muchos problemas, solo tienes que estar pendiente de que no haga nada "malo", cuando vengas a consultar alguien lo cuidara pero de ahí tu.

—Claro no hay problema solo será uno, Angela me dijo que los enfermeros atienden de a 2

—Si así es bueno te dejo para que revises todo y te prepares para mañana.

Alec se fue y yo me puse a revisar los expedientes, los pacientes de la consulta eran casos normales depresión, traumas, no era nada fuera de lo común; después pase con el paciente internado

**_Sé que un día te dije_**  
**_que jamás iba a fallarte pero hoy,_**  
**_no se ni en donde estoy menos a donde voy_**

_Nombre: Edward Cullen_

_Edad: 24 años_

_El paciente llego a la clínica a los 17 años después de un intento de suicidio, al querer cortarse las venas, estaba en un estado depresivo por alguna razón desconocida hasta ahora, su familia dice que un día que había ido a visitar a su padre al trabajo llego a casa en estado de shock y después de ese día no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna y se sumió en un estado de depresión durante 2 meses hasta que atento contra su vida después de eso fue internado en la Clínica Psiquiátrica de Forks; estudios a sus cuerdas vocales indican que no hay ningún impedimento para que tenga imposibilitada el habla lo que indica que es algo mental; algunas veces tiene arranques en los que grita y golpea cosas, por lo regular es un paciente tranquilo y que hace todo lo que se le dice. No se puede dar un diagnostico claro debido a que no se saben muchas cosas._

**_Y es que mas que curarme estas drogas_**  
**_solo logra enfermarme más…_**  
**_que te extraña q mañana pueda ser un poco peor,_**

_Medicamentos:_

_Cipramil (antidepresivo) 3 veces al día, vía oral._

_Plantival (calmantes) 2 veces al día, vía oral._

_Navane (antipsicótico para la esquizofrenia) 1 vez al día, vía oral._

Podía entender porque le administraban el calmante, tal vez también el antidepresivo pero no entendía para que necesitaba el antipsicótico, seguí revisando el expediente, pero solo estaban algunos estudios y recetas de medicamentos. Mañana conocería a ese chico y le quitaría el medicamento para la esquizofrenia.

Al otro día ya estaba lista y estaba buscando a Alec para que me llevara al chico que tenia que atender

—Hey Alec ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de mi paciente?

—Claro esta en el segundo piso la puerta con el numero 5, tienes que ayudarlo a asearse y después bajarlo al comedor ahí te darán sus medicinas

—Sobre eso no estoy segura de seguir con esa medicación, hoy lo observare y solo le daré los calmantes, mañana ya tendré decidido que darle.

—Me parece bien como creas que es mejor

Me encamine al cuarto ya mencionado y entre sin hacer ruido me dirigí a la cama y ahí en vez de un chico con problemas mentales, estaba durmiendo un dios griego, era el hombre mas apuesto que había visto tenia la piel pálida pero linda, facciones delicadas pero masculinas, cabello despeinado y de un color cobrizo, se podía notar que era muy alto y que a pesar de estar aquí desde hace 7 años tenia un buen cuerpo, me espabile y me recordé que solo era un paciente y procedí a despertarlo. Acaricie su cabello y lo moví delicadamente de pronto se despertó sobresaltado y me enseño unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos pero con una mirada perdida y confundida, estaba tenso y me veía con miedo y cautela

**_…Seré frio pero honesto cada vez que yo te digo que_**

**_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_**  
**_ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",_**  
**_todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo…_**

—Hola, yo soy tu nueva doctora y enfermera, tu eres Edward cierto —el solo asintió con la cabeza mucho mas relajado— bien, vamos tienes que bañarte ¿necesitas ayuda o tu puedes solo? —Negó con la cabeza— bien entonces… espera

Fui hacia un mueble y efectivamente ahí estaban sus ropas saque un pantalón de franela blanco y una playera interior junto con una toalla y ropa interior

—Aquí tienes ahora vamos a bañarte —lo acompañe al baño y me fije que había una cortina que separaba la regadera, me alegre por eso por que tendría que dejar la puerta abierta del baño para vigilarlo pero el seguiría teniendo privacidad.

Después de unos momentos el salió cambiado y lo ayude a poner se calcetines y unos converse blancos iguales a los míos

—Mira Edward tenemos los mismos zapatos—el solo me vio— ok vamos al comedor

Lo guie hasta haya y me vio extrañado cuando solo le di el calmante, eso me dijo que él no estaba tan mal solo tenia un trauma que no le permitía hablar ya que si tuviera problemas mentales reales no se habría dado cuenta del cambio en su medicación, y así se paso el día hasta que llego la hora de irse a dormir

**_Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,_**  
**_las noches son largas desde aquel día_**  
**_en el que yo te conocí…_**

—Hey Edward, vamos es hora de dormir —el solo se dejo guiar y lo ayude a ponerse su pijama y se recostó, e hizo algo que me sorprendo me tomo de la muñeca y me sonrió una sonrisa tímida como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, se la devolví.

.

.

.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo mis pacientes de la tarde iban perfectamente incluso uno ya lo había dado de alta, a Edward solo le había dejado los calmantes y él estaba muy bien con eso y daba mas signos de avances, me dijeron que el solo estaba en su cuarto pero ahora salía y por lo regular veía la TV o estaba en el patio, incluso nos sorprendió a todo cuando se acercó a un piano viejo que esta en la sala y lo comenzó a tocar, los demás psiquiatras me felicitaban por lo que había logrado pero lo verdad yo no había hecho mucho. Hasta que de pronto paso algo que nunca creí que pasaría Edward hablo

—Edward, durante este tiempo haz dado mucho avances y me he dado cuenta que tu estas perfectamente, estoy segura que serias mucho mas feliz con tu familia si tan solo hablaras y me dijeras que es lo que pasa, nadie se enteraría seria un secreto profesional —le dije una tarde en la que estaba con el en el patio había decidido que tenia que presionarlo un poco mas para que hablara

—No puedo —mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cunado hablo tenia una voz aterciopelada pero ronca debido a que era la primera vez en años que hablaba

—Claro que puedes, acabas de hablar

—No puedo… contarte lo que paso por lo que no había hablado —dijo con los ojos llorosos y temblando

—No te preocupes, mas adelante lo harás ahora desahógate todo lo quieras

El comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y comprendí que había sufrido una escena traumática y no se había desahogado la tenia todo guardado, lo abrase para tranquilizarlo y me sorprendí que al hacerlo sentí una sensación de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde eso y fui conociendo mas a Edward su forma de ser, gustos, intereses, etc. y al mismo tiempo sin darme cuenta me enamore de él, no supe cuando o como solo me entere cuando ya estaba perdida, sabia que eso no estaba bien no era ético tener sentimientos hacia los pacientes menos si tienen problemas mentales pero no pude evitarlo.

**_O nací enamorado o en verdad nunca lo he estado_**  
**_y no es que no crea en el amor simplemente así soy._**  
**_Si decir "mañana" es predecir y decir "perfecto" es mentir_**  
**_porque no mejor sentir estos labios, estas manos_**  
**_que no paran aunque estoy tan débil de intentarlo y fallar tanto_**

Una noche estábamos platicando en su cuarto, platicábamos sobre nuestras relaciones, lo se algo raro de que platicar entre un interno y una psiquiatra menos si ella, esta enamorada de el

—Entonces Edward que me dices de humm ¿novias?

—Salí con unas cuantas chicas, pero nada serio

—Entonces nunca has estado enamorado

—No, nunca lo he estado o al menos así era

— ¿Cómo?

—Eso que estoy enamorado de ti… Bella lo siento pero no pude evitarlo simplemente paso y sabes desde hace un tiempo quiero abrazarte, besarte y ya me canse de no hacerlo

Dicho eso me tomo tiernamente por la cintura, me vio a los ojos con una mirada profunda y… enamorada, y me beso, me beso de una manera tierna como nadie lo había hecho, para mi fue como mi primer beso de nuevo, sentí mariposas en el estomago y una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo, cuando nos separamos quito sus manos de mi cintura y me vio arrepentido.

**_Las marcas en mis brazos dicen:_**

**_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_**  
**_ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",_**  
**_todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo…_**

Antes de que el pudiera decir nada yo hable

—Yo también estoy enamorada… de ti Edward

— ¿Qué? No, no tu no puedes estar enamorada de mi Bella soy un loco, no te puedo prometer nada, ni siquiera se si algún día saldré de aquí, mira intente matarme—me enseño sus muñecas donde tenia cicatrices de la vez que atento contra su vida—no… no te con-convengo

—Edward tu estas bien, saldrás de aquí el día que me digas por que hiciste eso y que lo superes, saldrás y buenos si me amas… podríamos tener una relación y….

— ¡NO! Yo nunca saldré de aquí…. Solo olvida que dije que te amaba

**_Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,_**  
**_las noches son largas desde aquel día_**  
**_en el que yo te conocí…_**

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y suspire.

—Esta bien Edward hare como que esto nunca paso, ve a dormir

—Lo siento Bella, sabes seguramente sueñe contigo

—Solo ve a dormir —dije suspirando

Los días siguieron pasando, ignoramos los suceso de esa noche pero nada volvió a ser igual, Edward hablaba menos y era menos sociable, y los momento en los que estábamos los dos solo, que eran muchos, eran muy incómodos; sin embargo yo hacia lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo y por fin me hablara del porqué de su comportamiento en estos años. Después de unas semanas Edward se animo a intentar arreglar las cosas

**_Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama_**

**_Lo envié a cuidarte, por tu bien alejarte_**

**_Para siempre de mí…_**

—Bella yo lo siento, veras yo si te amo pero eso no debe ser y…

—Hey, no crees que yo debería ser quien decida si me convienes o no.

—Supongo, pero yo solo quería que te alejaras de mi para protegerte, no quería herirte pero sé que me sigues amando, lo veo en tu mirada y pues yo también te amo así que tu elegiste y bueno…. No se

—Tranquilo Edward

Le dije con una sonrisa y el me respondió con la mas hermosa sonrisa torcida que había visto en mi vida; poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que nos fundimos en un beso largo y tierno, nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire

—Te amo Edward

—Y yo a ti Bells, muy pronto te contare por que no hable por todos estos años, pero ahora mismo no me siento seguro

—No te preocupes, lo harás cuando creas que es lo mejor—le dije con una sonrisa— ahora ve a dormir ya son las 11pm y si nos descubren me van a regañar…

_**Y no me arrepiento de nada que hice ayer**_

_**Me arrepiento de lo que pude haber hecho, haber dicho**_

_**Y ya no podre hacerlo jamás…**_

Estaba en el patio tomando aire, era domingo no tenia consulta por la tarde y Edward leía a esta hora por lo que yo podía tomarme un descanso, aunque ya tenia que entrar por que la hora de la cena estaba por comenzar

—Bella, podemos hablar

—Claro Ed, pero después de cenar

—Ok

Estábamos en la recamara de Edward y este se veía muy nervioso, no entendía por que a menos que fuera a contarme por fin, se sentó tomo mis manos me miro a los ojos y comenzó a hablar

—Bien Bella voy a comenzar, veras mi familia tiene una empresa ahora mismo mi papá es el presidente, cuando tenia 17 años una tarde yo lo fui a visitar a su oficina para platica de un asunto con el, hasta ahí no hubo ningún problema, yo no llevaba auto por que quise caminar, aun lado del edificio de la empresa había un callejón, cuando yo pase por ahí vi a un socio de la empresa de mi padre… veras lo vi matar a puñaladas a una persona, la cual nunca me entere quien era, el socio me vio y me amenazo con una pistola que llevaba en su chaqueta —se callo por un momento, respiro y siguió relatándome— me dijo que si se me ocurría hablar de lo que había visto, me volaba la cabeza y mataba a mi familia, yo solo asentí y salí corriendo de ahí, no tengo idea de como llegue a mi casa, estaba en shock y no me animaba a hablar yo no podía, así pasaron los días, meses, años; la vez que intente cortarme las venas fue por que simplemente yo ya no quería guardar ese secreto pero no podía hablar y no lo resistí yo tenia una navaja en mi cuarto y lo hice, afortunadamente mi hermana llego a tiempo yo no me entere de nada pero cuando desperté en el hospital escuche que el tipo que me amenazo ya había sido encarcelado, por fin pude respirar tranquilo, pero aun así no me animaba a hablar y bueno después de eso mis padre decidieron internarme aquí y bueno ahora te cuento esto a ti.

—Debiste haber hablado antes, sé que no podías pero bueno eso ya no importa; si quieres hablemos de otra cosa.

Hablamos de todo y nada por horas hasta que de un momento a otro estábamos recostados en su cama besándonos y acariciándonos. Esa noche tuvimos la más tierna primera vez.

Al otro día por la mañana llegue a pensar que Edward se arrepentiría o algo por el estilo pero sorpresivamente no. Nuestra relación continuo viento en popa pero yo estaba nerviosa Edward ya estaba bien y ya tenia que ser dado de alto por lo que se iría con su familia y yo acaba de descubrir algo impactante, bueno para mi fantástico pero no sabia si seria lo mismo para Edward, tampoco como reaccionaria.

**_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_**

**_Ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",_**

**_Todo lo que diga esta noche… esta noche…_**

—Edward, yo tengo algo que decirte… —empecé, pero me interrumpió

— ¡NO!, no sigas ya se lo que quieres decirme, te arrepientes ¿verdad?, me vas a dejar, lo se

— ¿Qué?, por supuesto que no Edward, todo lo contrario yo… no se como decírtelo, es muy difícil

—Bella si no me vas a dejar y es algo bueno solo dilo, tranquila

—Es que veras yo, estoy embarazada… vamos a tener un hijo —le dije con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué? —me dijo en un jadeo

—Vas a ser papá

— ¡No!, todo menos eso, yo no puedo tener un hijo estoy en hospital psiquiátrico Bella yo no voy a ser un buen padre

—Tu… no quieres a nuestro bebé —le pregunte con la voz quebrada

—Si lo quiero, pero no quiero que se avergüence de mi, además ni siquiera se si algún día saldré de aquí… yo no sé que pensar

—No hay problema Edward, no tienes por qué estar conmigo, es cierto tu estas a punto de retomar tu vida y estoy segura de que no quieres tener la obligación de un bebé… no importa

—Bella tu no entiendes no es eso, yo solo creo que estarán mejor lejos de mi y… —lo interrumpí

—Así que crees eso, bien Edward pues te digo en dos semanas te doy de alta, y en 3 semanas yo me voy de aquí, pero te juro que nunca que me volverás a ver

**_Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,_**

**_Las noches son largas desde aquel día_**

**_En el que yo te conocí…_**

Me vio intensamente por unos cuanto minutos hasta que hablo

—Ahora mismo no sé que decir Bella, no se como explicarme. Me voy a dormir o al menos lo intentare. Te amo

Él se fue y yo solo me quede en el patio viendo a la nada hasta que si hizo muy noche y tuve que entrar, ya en mi cuarto acostada en mi cama comprendí todo y me largue a llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

**_Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama_**

**_Lo envié a cuidarte, por tu bien alejarte_**

**_Para siempre de mí…_**

Comencé a despertar al sentir que alguien se movía a un lado de mi cama y luego sentí caricias en mi cara por lo que abrí mis ojos y me encontré con par de esmeraldas viendo fijamente con amor

— ¿Edward? —sonrió—pero ¿Cómo saliste?, se supone que le ponen llave a los cuartos

—Nunca le han echado llave a mi cuarto, nunca he intentado salirme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a quedarme contigo y con nuestro hijo—dijo acariciando mi vientre— ¿Cuántos meses dices que tienes?

—2 pero ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Bueno enviaba a mi ángel de la guarda a cuidarte, pero creo que yo los cuidare mejor—dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro y no pude evitar respondérsela.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡WOW!... mamá creo que eso es mucho, no creo terminar mi tarea hoy

—Podrías resumir un poco —le dije abrazándolo, si mi hijo era un "hijo de mami"

—Ya lo creo… pero luego ¿Qué paso?

—Después de eso, tu madre me dio de alta, conoció a tus abuelos y tus tíos, yo le propuse matrimonio ella acepto, yo conocí a tu abuelo Charlie y tu abuela Rene, nos casamos 2 meses después de esa noche y en 5 meses mas naciste tu, ah y yo comencé a estudiar para poder trabajar en la empresa —dijo la voz de Edward entrando por la puerta

—Hola papá

—Hola hijo, puedo saber porque tu madre te estaba contando como nos conocimos

—El psicólogo pidió la historia de mis padres en un ensayo, de tarea de vacaciones, el cual por cierto voy a hacer ahora mismo. —Dijo levantándose y corriendo a su cuarto

—A veces se comporta como si aun fuera un niño pequeñito —le dije riendo a Edward

—Ya lo creo, no le dio mucha importancia a que yo haya estado en psiquiátrico ¿cierto?, espero que los demás niños se comporten de la misma manera —me dijo derrumbándose en el sofá a mi lado

—Edward, ya hemos hablado de eso, nuestros hijos te aman y que tu hayas estado un tiempo confundido no tienen nada de malo, no va a pasar nada.

—Confiare en ti, me alegro de tener una esposa psiquiatra —me dijo antes de besarme

— ¡Mami!, Ethan dice que papi ya llego

Se escucho la vocecita de Reneesme, junto con los paso de un chico de quince años, de uno de doce, de 2 niños de 8 y una nenita de 5, nuestros hijos venían a recibir a su padre

—Te dije que te amaban, ahora voy por chocolate caliente y galletas

—Esta bien, pero no te tardes te extrañe—

—Y yo a ti

Cuando regresaba de la cocina, me enterneció la escena que encontré, mis hijos rodeaban a su padre mientras le contaban lo que había hecho en estas dos semana y nuestra princesita estaba encima de él rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas, llenándolo de besitos, mientras Edward tenia una sonrisa que casi le rompía la cara.

Y ahí me di cuenta que no podía arrepentirme de nada de lo que había hecho, por que era tremendamente feliz y no podría cambiar ninguno de los sucesos que me habían llevado hasta ahí.

* * *

**Ok espero que no este tan mal, me inspire en la cancion de Division Minuscula que se llama Sognare**

les dejo el link del video en youtube escuchenla vean el vídeo esta muy linda la canción

w w w . you tube watch? v = DVBgt 4v YGPU (tengo entendido que los links no salen y por eso los separan. Bueno si aparece el link solo quiten los espacios)


End file.
